Most vehicle seats are mounted to the vehicle in a forward facing orientation. Under many circumstances, the forward facing orientation of vehicle seats is adequate. Under certain circumstances, however, the comfort and convenience of the vehicle occupants would be enhanced if the seats were adjustable to a rearward facing orientation. For example, in vehicles having three or more rows of seats, occupants of the second row of seats may desire rearward facing seats to converse with or otherwise interact with forward facing occupants of the third row of seats. Alternatively, passengers in a watercraft may desire rearward facing seats to view others skiing or otherwise being towed behind the watercraft.
Some conventional seats are adjustable in that they may be configured to be raised, lowered, moved forward or rearward, reclined, or folded flat. None of these adjustments, however, change the orientation of the seat relative to the forward direction of the vehicle. Other conventional seats swivel between a forward facing orientation and other orientations relative to the forward direction of the vehicle. Such swivel seats, however, are deficient for various reasons. For example, swivel seats require clearance along the sides of the seats to facilitate the swiveling movement of the seat. As such, swivel seats cannot be placed directly adjacent another seat or other object that is mounted to or a part of the vehicle.